


Witness Protection

by Scarlet_lp



Category: J9 - Fandom, peraya - Fandom
Genre: Action, BL, Crimes & Criminals, J9 - Freeform, M/M, Peraya - Freeform, Police, Romance, Violence, boyslove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_lp/pseuds/Scarlet_lp
Summary: Krist Perawat was a temporary employee of an, aparently, ordinary company, nut one night he discovers that this place is nothing more than the façade of a criminal scheme.In his espace and after witnessing a murder and having in hands evidences he shouldn't have. He finds himself in a difficult situation, and then he meets Singto, a policeman determined to dismantle that crime network and arrest the culprits, and who promises to help him survive and protect his older brother Joong. How will this be solved? In the middle of the chaos, can love also arise?Mentions: PavelDomeAdapted from a story with the same name (in Portuguese) belonging to me in profile of the same user that here, and posted in Spirit with other couples in 2014 and this same version (Portuguese and English) in the Wattpad.
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Pavel Naret Promphaopun/Dome Woranart Ratthanaphast, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1 – I shouldn’t ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first translate here of my own work. I'm write in Brazilian Portuguese, so... English isen't my first language, maybe, i commit some mistakes and typos...
> 
> Please be gentle with me, if you cannot understand something, you can ask. I hope you all enjoy this story~

A normal, boring night of a boring day. That's what Krist thought he would get that Thursday. They were coming at 10 pm and the boy had decided to work overtime on his own, taking advantage that he wouldn't have classes that day. The twenty-year-old was working during the day in an accounting office. He was a student of law, but he had to turn by himself, and so he accepted that job, even if it had nothing to do with his field.

He was working as an assistant to a rather strange accountant, as he directly controlled everything, he had access to. He didn't complain, however, because the service wasn't really difficult. That night the accountant was not there; he had already passed a lot of the office hours. Finished organizing everything that ended that day, he decided to check the pendencies for the next day and at least read what he would have to do.

Nicky Juntapun's room was spacious and well decorated. A strange luxury for the accountant. He was a man of taciturn Chinese descent and a little grumpy, but he never treated Krist badly, so the boy ignored this way of man.

Even so, that enclosure really drew attention. _Richly decorated and with expensive-looking furniture, it could be the room of the company director himself,_ the student thought, while looking for the right folders for the next day. He found, however, a dark bag, a different kind of briefcase with two straps; it was uncertain whether he should move it and pulled it out of the open compartment of the drawer. Taken by curiosity, he opened the lock and some documents came out.

They had color reminders on the documents and would be revised the next day, according to the notes. He examined the dates and although he did not recognize some data, he had the logo of the company. _That must be it!'_ thought the boy, carrying with him those papers to start the work.

After half an hour examining the values, he was startled by what he found out. Values too high to be a simple profit of a company, not as big as that one, in the annex, several receipts of plane tickets, of people who had never heard about it and neither were in the payment list, after all, he prepared it himself _. Those names? These lists? Nat Sakdatorn..._ Where did you hear this name before? He tried to remember it at all costs because he was sure that he had already heard that particular name, it sounded somewhat familiar.

The memory came at the same time that all the blood seemed to drain from his body. Now he remembered, a businessman of several branches, appointed as a narcotrafficker. A famous one. One who had never been caught in the fact, because when he was questioned, he was released for lack of evidence. Krist understood all that from the moment his mind thawed and pushed fear aside in order to reason. Still scarred by what he had in hand, he took his own cell phone and started photographing every page of that document. He didn't know what else to do but that. He didn't even consider leaving without doing exactly what he was doing at that moment. Student instincts maybe? After all, in the course, he had learned that information was everything. Was he working for criminals?

The boy knew he shouldn't have seen it, but it was too late, much less safe to have kept a digital copy for himself. However, he still got up with the papers in hand; at the moment he only imagined that that information could protect him in the future. He hadn't thought of going to the police or handing over that evidence, not yet, after all, he might even be involved in that scam even though he was in complete ignorance about it.

Now some things fit in your mind. Tasks that the boss never passed him, papers he had received from strangers to his boss, sealed and which he could not open. Even some meetings seemed suspicious to him. Why would someone carelessly leave that there?

He needed to examine it better later. He intended to keep the files carefully where he had found them, he couldn't concentrate anymore and couldn't step in that place again, at the moment he was just a guy who knew too much. He knew exactly what was going on there, or at least he had very strong suspicions.

He cursed himself mentally for being proud and not accepting the internship that his older brother Joong had offered him. He didn't want to abuse nepotism or grow in his career at the expense of his brother. He wanted to stand up on his own and give pride to his eldest, after all, it was just the two of them in the world. His self-criticism, however, was abruptly interrupted.

At that moment he heard a loud bang that seemed to come from the Boardroom, one floor above; exactly over that room, he was in.

‘I should have been alone; everyone should have left by now!’ he thought.

He walked uncertainly towards the other floor, behind the reason for the noise, hoping that Director Lee Thanat would not be in his room. I was wrong. Held against a wall by two men dressed in a dark suit, his face completely dirty with blood, his boss lay lamenting in a crying tone, vehemently denying something he was asked.

“I swear Khun Nat, I didn't take that money! I am not the traitor!” I grumbled with one punch and another. The door was ajar and the youngest dared to approach without thinking exactly what to do. Should I call the police? He stuck his cell phone for a few moments, long enough to hear a low noise and a body fall to the ground. He breathed in shock and suppressed a scream by throwing his own mouth. In front of him, he was faced with the now lifeless look of the one who was the director of the company. Empty. He froze in that look. In a second Khun Lee had ceased to exist. And he had just seen his boss killed by those men. You can see one of them, "the bearded one" as you mentally called him, remove the silencer from the efficient and calm gun, as if he did that every day. Maybe he did, his thoughts echoed.

“Get rid of it.” he heard the voice of the man in a wine tuxedo pointing out the body lying on the ground. It should in fact be the famous Khun Nat. He imagined it.

“I will find someone else to command these operations, collect all the documents from this building. Now!”, he shouted, getting the attention of the goons around him. - Remember to kill Nick. He assured me it was Lee, but I have to make sure he didn't do it himself.

Krist Perawat needed to get out of there; although his feet refused to move, his mind was running at a thousand. With a lot of effort, he walked away from the door as quietly as he could, almost stumbling on the table, where the secretary of the board was, then he noticed the documents in his hand. _'What will I do? There's no time to return this to the place!_ ' He reflected desperately.

He then entered the first door that caught his attention. The cup of the board of directors' floor, where they used to make the coffees or even heat daily meals. Without much thought, he observed the ventilation duct above a closet, climbed the table and hid the documents there. There was no way to leave the building with that.

He went down the emergency stairs as fast as he could, fearing to find someone in the elevators, he had no luck, however, because he came across a man who was at the door of the emergency exit that he had taken, precisely the one that led to the reception of the building.

He cursed mentally again, for not taking the way to the garage, but imagined that there were people there too. 'At least by the front door I look less suspicious.’ Sweat ran down his face, wetting his dark hair a little. That man was not the usual watchman, he analyzed quickly. Breathing deeply, Krist tried to gather the rest of the courage that was in him and tried to pass by him with the greatest calm he could.

‘Ah, you're there.” he cried out to the man with a firm voice. He tried to sound familiar and sure of what he was saying. 

“The chief asked to collect the paperwork from **Session A** , they will take everything today.” his words were good enough, but inside, all he thought was that he needed to leave as soon as possible. Deceiving this man could be the difference between life and death. His heart was racing with the adrenaline running his body. This was undoubtedly the greatest danger of his life, but he needed to be smarter. _'It's no different than running away from the boys at the orphanage. It's the same! Running away first and hitting the last resort!_ He thought quickly trying to contain his expression. He knew that if he couldn't run, he could hardly fight, not against those guns that the gang of men boasted.

It had been a bad night to choose to work overtime. Better fired than dead.

“And who are you?” Asked the suspicious man, examining Krist from head to toe.

“I am Shin. I belong to the product quality research department. Do you know how it is, before the sale?!” said Krist in an almost irresponsible bluff. He was assuming he was talking to drug dealers, so drugs were the first thing that came to his mind. The man might not even know what a quality check was.

The armed man was still examining him and he was trying to do the same, without looking intimidated, since obviously, he didn't look much like a criminal, even more so in those formal clothes. The other man had snake or dragon tattoos on both arms, whose prominent forearm almost burst the sleeve of his shirt.

“I was sent to his place. It will be a quiet night; the building is empty.” he invented any name and rank that came to his mind, hoping inside that lout wasn't too smart. “He'll need stronger men to carry the paperwork.”, he kept talking. “As you can see, I'm not very big.” he tried to convince the man, almost flattering him, in order to demote him at once to get out of there and leave the way free for himself.

Krist squeezed his fingers slowly, one by one, closing it in a fist, nervously. He was eavesdropping the chatter, desperate for the man to buy his conversation and leave him there. Quickly. He stared at him a few more moments, but all he saw was a young man who dressed impeccably in dark tones, and who claimed to have some "nerd" role in that operation. So, he shrugged his shoulders and went to the elevator, still staring at Krist time or again, he in turn just took his place and posture on guard and watched the street looked with a calm that he did not have. If he smoked, that without a doubt was the time to light a cigarette.

*** * * ***

Not far from there, a black car was parked in front of a boutique, now closed. At a point not very illuminated; Krist hoped that luck wouldn't leave him and that there wouldn't be any more goons there. He left the building at normal steps, not wanting to attract too much attention. I shouldn't be here! His mind scolded him once again.

Sweat ran down his face due to the stress he was under, and now he soaked the collar of his social shirt a little. Suspicious of any movement that might have taken place in the rather empty street, he chose to take an alley. There they used to stay a few homeless people sometimes, and he used to help them when he could, either giving them food or some change. It was a narrow and dirty place, but when he passed by it, he would enter another main street and could disappear from there. Forever.

A few steps inside the place showed him that that day, the alley was empty, or at least he thought until he was caught by arms that tied him by the neck. Panic crossed him quickly.

Krist lowered his body and tried to project his feet in a kick which unbalanced the unknown, he succeeded and the grip loosened, but he couldn't escape. A semi-automatic pistol was pointed at him.

“Who are you? And what were you doing in that building?” the man asked. He was tanned, a little taller than Krist, with black and straight hair that accompanied and framed a beautiful face. He wasn't very strong, but he seemed agile. Krist's body cells seemed to scream "Danger" to him.

“I could ask the same question... well, at least the first one...”, he faced the stranger. He knew it was imprudent to talk to him so blatantly, but after so much stress and fear he could not let himself be overcome, if the man was from Nat's gang, he would have to deceive him too. Showing fear would be a bad deal.

“Royal Police of Bangkok.” the man pulled the insignia jeans from his pocket, bowing an eyebrow to the lower man in front of him. - You're not on my list of suspects, however, you're here. - He continued talking while still pointing the gun at the boy.

Apparently, Krist had interrupted a hide.

“I am an employee of the company. Well, I was....” - Krist was still nervous because he was very close to the building from which he had just escaped, but he still showed his identification badge. - I need to go, and I advise you to leave too, officer. I see you are alone. It's not a good night to walk without reinforcements.” he continued after seeing the brunette pull his lips in a suspicious smile. He did not want to see anyone else die, much less a handsome policeman who looked more like a biker than a law enforcement officer.

“And why should I trust you? You have just left a building, where one of the biggest criminals, with several investigations and accusations in progress, is.” the man said, regretting a little to give, so much information to a stranger. He felt nothing threatening in Krist, but at the same time, he couldn't let himself be fooled by those bright brown eyes which seemed to see him completely. Uncomfortable.

“We need to get out of here,” he repeated the lowest. “Now is not the time or place for that. If you can't accuse me of anything, then just let me go.” said Krist, nervously staring into the alley entrance, just in time to see ‘the bearded one’ go through as if he was looking for something.

“Shit!” he exclaimed looking at the brunette in front of him. “Can you get this fucking gun out of my face?” he cursed when he noticed that the man was back and this time, he could see both of them.

The tan man he was talking to then noticed what the lower man was talking about. He lowered the gun and pulled Krist by the arm, taking the path that the smaller one would take before.

“You come with me! If they are after you, you are in more danger than you think. And I'm interested in what they want with you.” Krist followed you without caring about the fingers that surrounded your wrist, or the accelerated step they took. He felt a brick just above his head crumbling and knocking orange dust over him, quickly looked at the place, and noticed what could be a shot mark. They both ran, were being shot by the suspect who was following them.

“Get in the car!” Shouted the bronzed man to the boy, without bothering to wait for him to answer or calculate the possibility of him running away. Krist, however, didn't protest, just opened the passenger's door, and threw himself awkwardly in the hitchhiker's seat.

They left then, singing tires and drilling traffic signals. The shots still being fired at them by a suspect on foot and using a motorcycle they didn't know where he came from and which Krist waited silently that he hadn't taken at the cost of someone's life. _Was it your fault to be there, and your fault to be caught?_

The gun didn't produce loud sounds because of the silencer, it only sounded when it hit somewhere. Some shots hit the car's canister and one even broke the back window, but luckily neither of them was hurt.

The tan and mysterious policeman cut streets in order to lose the stalker.

*** * * ***

The car still ran the streets of Bangkok, not as fast as it used to. Krist took advantage that the tan man was driving and quickly transferred the files from his cell phone to a cloud account he had just created, with data from a pseudonym. He immediately deleted the original from every corner of the phone, formatting the memory of the phone and the card, erasing everything.

He would remember what he needed; good memory was no problem for him. He was worried, however, about the absence of the real papers, but he imagined that at least he had protected them from the dealers for a while, hoping only that they would not miss them.

The tallest drove towards the police station, he needed to talk to his partner, he needed to talk to his supervisor. His nose was sharp as a hunting panther, he felt that that boy was important, he felt that he knew something. Singto, as he was called in the police, had very good instincts about investigations, at only twenty-five years old, he was already one of the most promising professionals in that area.

“Where will you take me?” Asked the boy next to him. Or at least he looked like a boy to him.

“Let's go to PD, I need to question you," he said simplistically.

“Your people are reliable? They may have Nat's spies there.” Krist dictated. He needed help, it was too big a situation to simply disappear, besides having an extra variable in that equation for him. Joong. He needed to protect his brother.

“We have our suspicions.” Said the police, harshly “but my partner and my supervisor are reliable. Let's talk to them. What’s your name, kid?” He asked, staring into the face of the lower one for the first time.

Krist almost laughed at the other, they were clearly almost the same age. But he forced himself to answer.

“Krist. Krist Perawat.” he answered asking if it was really safe to provide the real name. However, the man had seen his badge and would probably find it easily just by going through a normal company report.

‘Krist’ thought the cop. He observed a little more his features, dark hair, very light skin, well-designed lips, firm chin. He was a very attractive boy. Brave too, after all, he had faced him while he was holding a gun. _Or very stupid_. He thought again laughing slightly.

“You're not too afraid, are you? Or are you always such a fool?” The oldest provoked his witness. For some reason, he wanted to see more of the boy's expressions, who had been quiet for a while on his cell phone.

“After seeing your boss killed, and escaping from a building full of goons, it's only a matter of time before you're in front of the barrel of a gun.” the other answered calmly. “I would try to convince you to let me go.” Krist smiled provocatively.

Even he didn't know why he tried to face that cop, but it annoyed him that he doubted his ability. If there was something that Krist and his brother knew how to do, that would be to survive, it had been what was necessary for two orphans in a big city. 

The eldest faced the boy next to him again, his mind echoing the words of the other like a mantra: _'Holy shit, that was important! A living witness to Nat's crimes! Finally, someone, who could perhaps help him to mount a case against the man. The case of his life!_ '. He looked down on the boy without hiding his fascination with the boy.

 _'He was in trouble and still seemed firm, he was infinitely interesting._ ’ He thought he noticed the other man's pink mouth receiving light teeth on its surface.

“You can call me Singto.” he said it almost in a whisper to Krist.


	2. ...be here

This chapter is so far the most difficult for me to translate. Hahaha Hope your all enjoy ~~ 

* * *

The department of police at that time was practically empty, just a few researchers in its rooms seemed busy examining dozens of papers. Krist noticed the man who now knew if his name was Singto or at least, is that what he had told him, exchanging glances with a shorter boy with a pretty face, he then followed into an empty room. Singto then made a call to someone and asked them to find him there.

Krist was asked to sit down, and then the tallest one had offered him water or coffee, he promptly accepted the first one. He was tense, the will to smoke was more intense in those moments, but he had promised his brother that he would stop, he did it. So, he threw that subject into the back of his mind, calculating what he should say to those men.

"My name is Nine Kornchild" The man with dark hair and more shorty that Krist introduced himself. "I'm Singto's partner"

"Hello, I am Pavel Phoom." pronounced himself the other one, and Krist can observe that he was a little taller than Nine and with a completely different 'vibe' from him. "I'm their supervisor and I knew we have a lot to talk. Do you mind being questioned here?" He asked by using a tape recorder and putting it on the table.

The tension was evident among the four. Krist left an ordinary, routine day for an interrogation room as a witness to an unproven murder and possessor of documents, of which the others did not know. Yet.

"Not really," Krist answered them, glimpsing that collection of imposing looking men. He was looking for a way to start talking, but he lacked words to describe what was going on.

"You can start with your name and age." Nine commented, who still emitted the same calm look she had kept since she had entered the room. The boy used a nice tone and Krist imagined that in the duo he was the interrogator.

For an hour or more, Krist narrated what he witnessed that day, the death of the director, the presence of Nat Sakdatorn in the room. The things the guy asked to be done. And then his own suspicions about his immediate boss Nicky Juntapun.

"That's good! You are an eyewitness." Pavel seemed to hesitate since the choice of the word 'good' associated with 'murder' and 'witness' was not something to cheer a person up. "Unfortunately, we need evidence to put him away for murder in addition to his witness, and he will get away with it if we can't find the body. Something Nat is very good at getting rid of." Pavel lamented by locking his teeth.

Krist was finally nervous, he hadn't told him everything yet, he needed to protect himself and also protect his brother, he knew that his data was in that company, it was only a matter of time before they found out exactly who he was. - He bit his lips making a decision.

"I have more proof." He said staring at the tan man sitting in front of him. He was still a little disconcerted by the beauty of that man, even masked by that cold arrogance that seemed to exhale through his pores. Krist had a crush on difficult men.

Three pairs of eyes stared them in expectation, and so he surrendered, and just narrated all the rest of what happened, the data, the pictures, what he managed to read and the fact he photographed absolutely everything in that folder. He commented that he hid the originals in a hurry, but that it would be difficult to recover them by the hour.

"You're a curious man, aren't you? You risked a lot of yourself touching that." Singto provoked him, receiving a shocked look from Pavel, for being so rough on the one who could be the key witness in such a complex case.

Singto didn't know why he wanted so much to urge the boy to answer his rather sarcastic questions, but he needed to understand and at the same time prove to the youngest that he was also perceptive. The confidence Krist seemed to display made him deeply curious, and that was dangerous territory for Singto. He wasn't easily interested in people, much less in completely beautiful and smart-tongued men.

That was his key witness and he should keep his distance in case his mind started to take the dangerous course of enchantment, which in that last hour he seemed to want to take. His career came first. Always.

"Sorry." He muttered grumbling, rectifying his behavior.

"No problem," Krist replied. "You're right. My curiosity crossed the line, but this time it will be my protection and your success. I need to make a deal." He said with his gaze pointed at Pavel, while he was shot by the brown eyes of the bronzed man in front of him.

"I have an older brother, Joong. Half-brother, same mother, different parents. I need him to be protected. He'll be safe, I'll be safe, you'll have the evidence and my testimony." He dictated hoping that it would work out.

"It seems reasonable." Nine answered, observing the other members who seemed to reflect on it. It was part of their obligation to take care of the witnesses and who else might be involved in the case. And Krist could refuse to cooperate if it threatened his family, and if he disappeared, it would be much worse for all of them.

"Right," You will be assigned to an agent; you will enter a kind of witness protection program. So will your brother." Dictated Pavel, after thinking of the most effective and rapid method of action. Nat would not take long to discover that they had been seen that night.

"My brother is the director of a branch of a company. He can't just disappear, it would be extremely suspicious, don't you think?" He asked Nine directly, the man who seemed to make decisions more quickly in the room. "They may not relate him to me initially either, after all, we have different surnames." He was thinking of ways to keep the elder out of it. "I think he could get some 'holidays' if things get difficult." He thought again, calculating how risky it could be to leave his brother hanging around.

"Nine," Pavel called. "You will be assigned to take care of... What's his name?" He asked staring at Krist.

"Joong Archen." Repeated Krist, this time providing the full name. "He takes care of the financial side of the Alliance Bangkok Corporation, working with jewelry.'

"Right," Pavel said again to Krist and turned to Nine. "You took care of Khun Archen, at first as a secretary and private security. We will inform you of course, but for the others you will be just an employee of him.

"Can you protect him?" Krist asked, a little curious about Nine. After all, his older brother was taller than everyone in the room and seemed much more intimidating than Nine himself.

The policeman just smiled at him and answered not a bit affected "Three years in the special forces, two of them infiltrated. I was personally trained by some very talented people in this area. You don't look like the guy who lets appearances fool you." Nine left in the air, slightly arching his left eyebrow to the boy.

And then Krist understood. Nine was smart, dangerous, and well trained, and had just insinuated that he himself wasn't that big, but he had done well. Yes, he really sympathized with Nine. So, he smiled in return the words.

"As for you Khun Krist, I'll send you with another agent to another city, under another name, with another life. Your college will be properly provided in case you get any degree, as well as we will try to refer you to some job. I need to assign a person to go with you." Pavel decided.

He seemed to be the person in charge of that operation.

"He is mine." Singto suddenly pronounced himself. Making his coworkers stare at him and Krist smiled a dubious smile as he bowed an eyebrow and ran his tongue through his lips.

The tan man blushed slightly for the sentence he had said. _'What the hell were you thinking to say something like that!_ ' mentally indignant with his own words.

"My key witness." He corrected himself. "I will personally take care of him." He said, trying to divert the attention he had received.

"And where are the documents?" Nine asked. "You need to hand them over. It's dangerous for you to get acquainted, the fewer people involved the better."

"In a safe place." Krist fought back. "One that only I can access, for my safety. I can provide a copy as soon as possible. The originals I'll tell you where to retrieve as soon as things are organized." Krist might even be trusting the police, but he didn't want to get rid of his guarantees, mainly because of his brother, until both were protected.

"Leave it as it is, for now. Here at the police station, it may not be safe, at least not yet. Singto takes care of the witness since you want him." Pavel commented, throwing a provocative smile at the employee and friend.

Singto was the kind of guy who rarely relaxed, was really married to work, Pavel although he was the boss, knew a lot about the guy. He knew about his preference for men since he was in college, but had never seen him in a serious relationship. Truth be told, it was unethical to take an interest in a witness, but who could blame him? Even for him, who was very well married to Dome had seemed hard not to notice, that the boy they interrogated besides handsome was intriguing.

* * * *

After three days in a hotel booked by the police, and many hours on the disposable phone, trying to convince his older brother that he would be okay and that he should accept Nine's protection; his cell phone and all his real documents were kept by Pavel. The youngest now had in hands new documents, a slightly changed name, and tickets to a place far from the capital, almost unknown. A marriage certificate caught his attention _. Perawat Ruangroj? Who was Ruangroj? Did they change their protector after all? And why was he married to... Prachaya Ruangroj? In a ceremony in Canada, according to the false documents._

A knock on the door caught his attention. Only the three men who heard him testify that day had access to his room and they usually called before he arrived. He looked through the magical eye of the apartment door and found Singto with his arms crossed waiting.

He opened the door slowly and allowed the brown man to enter the room.

"I want you to know this was not my idea." The elder started talking before Krist could even ask him any questions.

What wasn't your idea?" He interrogated by crossing his arms, imitating Singto's posture who sat slowly on the bed of the hotel room.

"Our marriage." Spat the words. Singto was very angry with Pavel, he knew his friend was up to something, but he didn't expect it. The plan made sense and was good, but it didn't stop annoying him.

"Oh, so your name is Prachaya Ruangroj now?" He asked casually, approaching the other and sitting in a chair.

"Not now. It's my real name." He explained. "Some of us, who usually go to the field or work in disguise, use fake names or nicknames even in our daily lives, hardly our real name. It seems that my real name, turned our disguise this time." He grumbled.

"And why did we get married?" Krist wanted to deny it to himself, but was and very attracted to him. During those few days when he was in hiding, he was the one with you, calming your doubts about his brother's safety, about what those incalculable times would be like living another life, which he didn't know if he could come back from.

He would have to pretend to be someone else, someone with a different story and at the same time is always attentive to everything and everyone to save his own life. It wasn't easy anymore to sleep and even breathe quietly knowing all this and now, knowing that he would have to pretend to be married to a man like that left him, curious, anxious and a little apprehensive, after all, it was his job and that didn't mean that he was a homosexual like Krist was, but that didn't stop the youngest from getting lost in the charm by that man of well-placed words, debauched provocations and who unexpectedly got cute when smiling.

"Pavel's idea, he thinks that two handsome men like us ..." He twisted his mouth slightly remembering the boss's words. "Well, he thought that as singles and friends living somewhere, we could draw a lot of attention from women and such ... and we need to keep a certain distance from people, at least until all this is over." He sighed before continuing. "However, a homosexual couple in the interior of Thailand still tends to keep people further apart, the prejudice is still strong. Let's use this as a shield." He sighed facing Krist.

Singto himself couldn't understand himself, he was upset with Pavel for the idea even if it was good, and more upset with himself, because every time he taped that bright face of the other, he felt a hook in his chest. He needed to protect that boy, not because he was a witness, but because 'he wanted it.'

"Are you gay?" Krist asked Singto who seemed to daydream for a few moments.

"That's none of your business. It's not like we're going to live as a happy little couple, at least not inside the house. On the street, we pretend or make ourselves look cordial." He passed his hand through the dense hair and ran his tongue through his mouth and that caught all Krist's attention.

The youngest then got up from his chair, and went towards the tanned men still sitting on the bed, took his fingers to the boy's hair and bent down touching Singto's lips.

He didn't give the policeman time to think and as soon as Singto made mention of talking in the middle of his lips together, Krist took the opportunity to introduce the hot tongue into a sinful mouth. The eldest seemed to be out of action for several seconds, allowing the other to fully command the kiss and so Krist deepened the contact, even more, throwing his knees over the bed and grabbing him even more by the back of the neck and in that instant, Singto surrendered, sucked his tongue strongly into his own mouth, bit Krist's full lips and devoured every inch of his soft mouth.

When the kiss was over, the brunette looked incredulously at Krist, he didn't believe he had let himself be kissed, he didn't believe the boy's daring. He didn't believe in all the waves that seemed to be produced in his stomach, an almost adolescent craving for more.

"Yeah. You're gay. Very gay, I'd say." Said Krist smiling. "That's great, so there won't be any 'straight' jokes. It'll be easy for us to play house"

Internally, Krist was fascinated. Obviously, he had dated a few times in his life, but by far, this was the most intense kiss he could remember and the most intense man he had ever had the pleasure to meet. He was dangerously close to getting involved and didn't know if he wanted it.

"Do I really have to go with you?" He asked a Singto still astonished and with a ruffled look at the angry one.

The tan man just gestured with his hand as a sign of impatience. He walked to the door and opened it. Before leaving he added.

"We'll change tomorrow. His apartment has already been properly delivered to the real owner and your belongings are in a deposit. Be ready. _Dear_."

Singto left knocking on the door, he was furious, he was delighted, he needed to run like a madman to get rid of the sensations. He wouldn't get involved with a witness. Oh no! He needed to avoid it, to drive him away. Anything. That coexistence was about protection. He was a professional.

Would these two make it work?

* * * *

In the Alliance company building, a boy with dark hair and a beautiful face was heading to the room of his new 'boss'. Wherever he passed, he got the looks of women who worked on that floor. He was greeted by a very helpful secretary, who introduced herself as MooWan, the woman kept staring at him.

Nine had a simple haircut, but not too short, one side was usually braided. Her small eyes were almost sweet, her mouth was pink and her smile was impeccable. At that moment, he started to get uncomfortable when he noticed the woman's heavy look on him. Although he didn't look it, he was a little shy.

"Khun Joong will see you now." The secretary said after leaving the phone.

Slowly the policeman, now in disguise, walked in the door. The room was large and well lit, glass, composed almost the entire sidewall. The boy looked at the environment as if he was doing a mental skill of all the points possibly vulnerable to the life of his protégé. He should definitely keep the man away from the glass wall, maybe a shutter that blocked all the inside view because although they were on a sixth floor, this wouldn't be an obstacle for a sniper.

Only then his eyes fell on the man who was sitting at the table. A gray suit, which fell perfectly on his sturdy body, very light brown hair, which seemed golden in the sun, tanned complexion, expressive eyes, and a firm nose. Champagne beauty, he would say. He was beautiful, as beautiful as his younger brother, and at the same time completely different.

"I am Nine Kornchild, your new secretary or coast guard, as you prefer." He said his second assignment in a whisper. This made the elder just smile, uncrossing the fingers that until then were intertwined on the table, and then he got up and approached the boy, showing to be tall, beautiful, and nice.

"Joong Archen and I put myself in your hands." The man exclaimed.

Nine smiled.


	3. Do I really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take a lot of time to revise this. But, I don't know if this was enough. Sorry for any mistakes, and good lecture~ 
> 
> *

The man with dark hair and remarkable presence had just left a meeting. These were constants in the company. The sales balance and jewels negotiation were almost weekly because Bangkok was the final producer. The artisans produced the pieces already for sale, receiving, therefore, all the raw material from several corners of the world, which forced the whole team to select the raw material with great care, according to each collection launched. Joong was in charge of all the money that went in and out, and he had almost no personal life. _After all, how to work so hard and have time to leave home and have fun?_

But that, at the moment, didn't matter.

Afflictive. That was the adjective that would describe the situation of that man today. For a few days, his contacts with his younger brother were practically cut. He couldn't know where he was. He couldn't communicate directly with him, and mainly and what annoyed him the most, there was nothing he could do for his only family.

Many times, recently, Joong would bite his lips with anger because of the current situation, and another time he would feel that it was all a tremendous disaster. No matter how much he asked and even if he was incisive with the man who was there to protect him. He did not get all the answers that he needs, beyond what he had already heard from his brother. His brother Krist knew something important, something that had risked him, something that had suddenly implied his life. The man he had amusingly called 'bodyguard' was searching how he could calm him down and even if the man didn't even have the size to honor the title, something in his eyes seemed to denote that, much more there, besides the disconcerting beauty. Yes, because Nine was beautiful.

The guy is standing with both hands in his pocket, absorbed by everything and everyone, so was the highest. It was almost possible to hear the gears working in his mind from afar. His thoughts worked at a thousand, without, however, finding another possibility besides trusting the boy a few steps away. It was strange for Joong not to be in control, mainly because his work made him even more methodical and his younger brother was everything in his life. At that moment, he felt that the other's voice had spoken to him. He could hear it in the distance, in a corner of his daydreams.

"What's your story and Krist's?" Nine asked, staring at the beautiful features of the highest. In those two weeks, he already knew some of Joong's habits. He knew that when he smiled, it was as if a different light touched his eyes, and this happened when he talked about his brother. Nine learn that the guy is older than him, being almost thirty years old. And he knows some tastes as well, like the fact that Joong has addicted to coffee, liked hectic music, especially rap and some American and Turkish bands because incredibly that was what he heard while working.

It seemed unbelievable that in the middle of sophistication and expensive suits, there was a rebellious soul. Joong always seemed very cordial and calm, although he couldn't control himself all the time due to a lack of answers. Nine felt very sorry for him.

The tallest finally could feel him, and knowing he was watched closely by the almost black eyes in front of him.

"Excuse me Nine, can you repeat what you said?" He sat on the black leather sofa next to the lower one. Nine was a fascinating and strange man and lately, he was making him feel needier than he already felt. It was very easy to like him and even more to enjoy his company at all times.

Joong had been alone for a long time, and his only motivation had been to watch over his proud younger brother. The last courtship he lived out with a college friend a few years ago lasted just over a year. After that, he dedicated himself to work, to take care of the brother he had asked to guard. He used to go out a few times and have one or the other roll, but he hadn't even done that. Climbing the ladder had cost him a lot of work. Thus, he tried to justify to himself the charm for the minor. He thought it was neediness, could only be, right?

"I asked you about you and your brother as well." Said the guy with a broad smile, slowly wetting his lips. Nine knew his charm well, had to use a lot in disguised work, also knew he had a harmless appearance, which used to make people accessible for him. However, the policeman was doing nothing now. At most, he used his voice, naturally quiet, to try to be reasonable with Joong, although he couldn't hold his grumbling when the older one became irascible.

A lock of Joong's hair escaped from the imprisonment that the elder imposed when he worked. He had the habit of holding part of his locks in front of him with a hair tied. Unwittingly, Nine took his hands to the escaped hair and trapped it behind the ears of the biggest before it did so. He smiled minimally, somewhat dull for his automatic act, and gained another smile from Joong in response. A smile from melting to the polar ice caps. That boy looked like his version of global warming, but he didn't melt snow or ice. He only filled his chest with a warmth, which he refused to wake up. He melted Nine Kornchild in an almost forbidding way. He was enjoying that work much more than he should have.

"Ah... Well... My mom and dad were married for about eight years and then, you know... my dad got sick and died, I was about six." He scratched the back of his head, trying to remember childhood details. "After that, my mother met Krist's father, a Thai of Chinese descent, and he was born a while later. We live very well as a real family knows?" He commented with his slightly bright eyes. Those memories always caused him the same distressing tickle in his chest. "Some used to call us the cafe au lait brothers, not just because of our differences but because we were inseparable. The first word Krist said was Joong." He smiled. "I remember when he ran around the house with the first tooth that fell out, desperate to ask me to fix it, because, in his opinion, I could do anything." Joong passed his hands across his face still smiling, but that smile wore off. "Even my twenty were like that, and then they suffered a plane crash..."

Nine's eyes were bright. That story undoubtedly hurt the elder, was painful and difficult for him, and probably for Krist too. However, Joong continued to tell it, ignoring the anguish and worry that we're once again arising.

"I couldn't take care of Krist. At the time, I was only twenty, and he was just fourteen. I had no job, I had just started college as a scholarship holder, justice would not give me him, and so he ended up staying in the orphanage for a while.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Nine was happy to see that man venturing to talk openly with him but couldn't stand the expression he carried at the moment.

"It's okay." Joong smiled and continued. "I hated to see him there. He became a different person, had to run from beatings, had to deal with complicated kids, mainly because of his sexuality. I was lucky my brother didn't get a bigger addiction than cigarettes, but Kit was always smart, you know? He's incredible". He talked about his brother with immense pride that transpired in his voice.

"I realized that when I met him." Nine gave a singing smile, remembering how disconcerted Singto got with the words and the way he handled the situation Krist demonstrated. Apparently, 'being amazing' was a family thing.

I was furious that he didn't tell me what happened back then, but that's his temperament. And he always wanted to take care of himself". He squeezed the leather of the sofa lightly, hooking his fingers to disperse his temperament.

"I understand what you mean." Nine supported the other man's words. Even if he didn't know anything about them, he just felt the urge to listen to that man.

"Well..." He paused and settled into the armchair. "Two years later, I asked for his custody and took him to live with me. I was already staying, and he got a part-time job while he was at school. As soon as I graduated and I got a job here, then I went up in positions. Today I have twenty-seven, I take care of my brother's college, or rather, I help him pay this because if it depends on his will, I do nothing else". He punched the couch lightly because he hated that the younger one wouldn't let himself be taken care of by anybody.

"I understand." Nine answered enigmatically. A short time, that was all, and Joong had won his admiration. The seriousness with which he worked, the small folds that projected in his eyes when he smiled, the way that Joong treated him, even when he was visibly furious for being 'kept in ignorance.' Nine was tempted to pamper the eldest whenever he could, and so he ended up doing, even if the other one didn't notice. In that short time, he had done more than a protector did for a protege. They became friends.

"Sorry." Said the elder all of a sudden. "It must be hard to stay here, listening to a stranger, and trying to keep up with him everywhere." He passed his hand across his face in a sensation of scattering tears, which he didn't have under his eyes yet.

"You're not a stranger Joong, not to me. Besides, I asked to hear it myself. I am here to protect you and would give my life for you. After all, that is what I do. Nothing could be more natural than for me to know something about who I protect. It may not seem like it, but any detail is important. Speaking of which, I noticed that we're watched when you leave work. I guess I'll have to accompany you completely for a while. At least, until my suspicion is dispersed. Sorry about that." Nine didn't mean to get into it so suddenly, but he knew Joong was a little embarrassed about getting emotional.

Before the tallest had a chance to respond, steps could be listened to and somewhat ignored because the men are engrossed in each other. The secretary would enter the room with a coffee tray and push her body forward in front of Nine so that he could see her cleavage.

The policeman had already noticed the increasingly direct onslaughts of the dark-haired woman with unshakeable confidence.

When Joong was not with him, which was difficult to happen, as he accompanied him everywhere possible, the woman sought to bring up the subject, exchange glances, and all the female tricks, to get his attention, however, the boy was strangely disinterested. It wasn't as if he was immune to the charms of a beautiful woman, but he caught himself preferring much more to watch the older man work, to see how he stroked his own hair while the other hand carelessly rolled the mouse as if reading something important on the computer, than flirting with another person.

Although Nine was bisexual, there was a long time that he wasn't really interested in a boy, at least not to the point of becoming intimate, with girls he went out sometimes. But the work and the frustrating investigations about Nat Sakdatorn did not allow for many distractions.

_What was it about the boys in this family anyway? Why did they have to be so charming? Yes, because in the few calls he had been able to make to Singto he had noticed his visible bad mood, complained about the other's provocations and silly things that seemed more jealous to him than anything else. I knew him well enough to know that he was enchanted by Krist and just wouldn't admit it._

At first, he decided not to interfere with it. What right would he have after all? However, as the days went by, the flagrant behavior began to bother him a little. He would like to have even more of the boy's company for himself, and he could identify this by hammering his mind, especially when he had to stay away from Nine.

He looked at the woman who had been working for him for less than two months, without being able to disguise the irritation he felt, and dismissed her from the room before she could do something more. 'It looked like she wanted to stick her breasts out.' He thought a bit indignant with the employee's attitude. He couldn't admit this kind of open flirtation from his department, at least not with him watching. That was it, decorum... It was nothing else at all.

"Is she bothering you?" She suddenly asked the lowest man, repenting at the same moment. _After all, what man would bother with a flirtation like that?_ Maybe, Nine was, already, could be involved, and he didn't know... It's not as if he would stay with you twenty-four hours, even if it almost that.

"What?" Nine asked, intrigued. He just taped the older man's expressions, which always seemed to flood his face. Joong was crystal clear. His eyes and facial expressions spoke for themselves.

"No-Nothing." He quickly answered, picking up the cell phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

_"Hello?"_ He answered insecurely, hearing the voice of a boy who sounded familiar. He took off his hearing aid, staring at the name on the screen. He was an old acquaintance, one of his rollers, one who hadn't called in months.

_"What do you think about leaving today? Drink something...what you think?"_ The voice echoing from the device exhaled malice.

Nine made a gesture with her hands, and Joong stared at him without knowing what to say.

"Put it on the hands-free." Whispered the other guy. "It could be a trap."

The cop knew that's not why he was asking for it. Joong's phone was a little loud, and he picked up the invitation. He didn't want the older one to leave, not only because he was insecure for him, but also because the kind of invitation he received was too close to an open sex invitation.

Joong tried to deny Nine's request, he was ridiculously blushing for an adult man, but he wasn't sure if it was safe to deny his protector's request. Until then, they, whoever 'they' were, didn't seem to follow him everywhere. They just watched him as Nine had pointed out, although Nine never explained more. However, anything sudden should be watching by the other guy, and an old lover coming out of nowhere was one of those 'sudden things.'

He pushed the hands-free button, ardently hoping that the man on the other side of the line wouldn't say anything too much. He had no luck with it, though.

_"Come on, Joong. I need one of those hot kisses of yours, the ones that only you know how to give... I miss you."_ Ronroned the voice on the other side of the line.

_"I'm not interested."_ He felt bored. He didn't want Nine to hear anything about it. It was past _. "It's been a while, and it's over, and you know it. I've got to go."_ He pressed the key, finishing the connection.

"Sorry." He whispered insecurely to the other. He didn't even know why he apologized to his bodyguard, but the impulse was greater.

Nine just stared at him seriously and quite quietly too, and then stayed like that for the rest of the day.

* * *

About three months ago Krist and Singto lived under the same roof pretending to be a couple. The chosen city was small, and life was spent peacefully, or almost. The coexistence of those men was complicated, and the younger one got more attached to the older one every day. Krist isn't the kind of person used to be this way, and then, the youngest was confused by his own attitudes.

As soon as they moved in, Krist took over the house as he could, cooked, helped in everything he could with repairs and these kinds of things. As he was always an independent man, they were things that were quite easy for him. Since he couldn't help directly in the investigation because he was a civilian, he tried to collaborate in favor of his agreement with the police. He had sacrificed everything, including his freedom, for that criminals would be caught. He didn't want to live on the run, nor that Joong would live with the threat hovering in both.

Singto, in his turn, seemed to be always alarmed and attentive to security. The house itself had cameras and alarms, everything to provide, even if it was a warning for both of them. After all, they would have to withdraw from there at any moment, if necessary. The discussions between them took place with some frequency, and they were always furious with each other, especially when they needed to act as a couple. What could, perhaps, would be attributed to shyness.

"Why did you hold my hand like that in the market?" He exclaimed Singto to an angry Krist. It was true that he somehow liked the angry kitty expression Krist had in those moments, and with that, he ended up even more annoyed with himself for thinking about him.

"We have to pretend we're a couple, you know?" Krist replied by crossing his arms. "The girl was eating you with her eyes, I thought I had to save _my husband_." He said with a sarcastic voice.

"You don't have to keep touching me to do this, aren't alliances enough?" Said the other, raising his left hand in the air. Krist's touch made him hot and living with him almost confined every day was not doing well for his control.

"This is our Singto locators, it's more for my leash than for ring," Krist replied with a sigh. Deep down he knew that his attitude had been exaggerated and jealous. And that's why they lived together? And that's why he ended up opening up, unwittingly to a kind of relationship he never thought he'd experience? Being protected and having someone with you?

"But that's okay," Krist replied, admitting that he had crossed the line for himself. "I won't touch you anymore. I'm sorry." He bounced back towards the kitchen, needed to prepare dinner, and sweep the subject out of his head.

"Oh, before I forget. If you want to fuck someone from here it's none of my business, but do it away from me. I think it would call a lot of attention to do it to my face. But I don't think I need to teach you how to do your job, right?" He spoke, already with his back to his protector. "I promise that if I decide to take someone to bed, I'll try not to draw attention." He kept talking and slowly turned to Singto.

His smile was debauched, but inside he knew that part of him had already delivered the stitches, he knew he was attracted to that man, after all, he never took care of anyone or, nor used to feel that kind of bother to see another person flirting in front of him. Singto, however, remained cold. _Did it hurt? It hurt a lot, but nobody needed to know._

Krist felt he could have gotten a false impression on the day that deal has made. He reflected. Because all that time until now, Singto had shown nothing more, beyond a cordial friendship and his company. Maybe, because of the elder having to accompany him and take care of himself, he confused everything. What was ridiculous for Krist, because he always kept both feet on the ground.

Singto, however, received those words like a slap in the face, but he didn't say anything. Between the harsh words and the feeling Krist produced in him, he ended up forgetting even the insinuation about his competence.

The truth was, Singto hadn't even noticed such a girl because he was with very distant minded. Trying to follow the timeline Pavel had transmitted to him in the last conversation when he updated him from the investigations. However, his body shivered excitedly as soon as he felt Krist's hands take over his. And every time that Singto felt this way, a little anger of himself ran through him. He needed to focus! He couldn't let a boy with expressive eyes and a challenging posture confuse him like that.

Singto always tried to take care of the security of the youngest without getting involved with him, and that, he admitted to himself, cost him a lot. He didn't want to be rude, but sometimes all that flooded him was the desire to embrace Krist and see him out of danger in his arms, yet he felt that it was by distancing himself that he could concentrate and do it right. A love affair with his witness was not in his plans, and even if Krist was fascinating, intelligent, spontaneous, he was also his responsibility.

_It was true that Krist took care of him and the house, it was true that the other one diminished and a lot, the acid jokes that he used to play to provoke him, even if it still left him bewitched every time he smiled or debauched him. It was true that when he walked around the house with that, damn purple pajamas. All open. Since Krist seemed to be unaware of the function of 'clothes buttons' inside the house, he felt howling inside. And this mixture of daring independence and sometimes complete unawareness of how beautiful it was made Singto dizzy._

_Even in time, he still didn't get used to any of this, and sometimes, when Singto was too anxious to control all these feelings, he had in himself, he ended up saying things that revolted the youngest and never is left without an intelligent answer in his face. Never ever. And that only bound him even more. If the webs of death had tied them, the webs of new feelings were clenching him more and more every day._

Their first kiss lay buried during that time. At least, that was what Singto expected. Even if every night he would stare at the white ceiling of his room, since he slept separated from the youngest, and still touched his lips with his fingertips, remembering the sensation.

Living with someone different from him was always complicated. He had already reflected that a few times. But, being together create a huge intimacy, even when both parties tried to stay away. Singto, at least, always tried. The youngest, however, wouldn't stay away from him, and just seemed relaxed in his surroundings. Singto couldn't remember anyone who accepted his true self so well, and that helped him to be secretly happy.

He wanted to keep a good friendship with his protected, just like Nine seemed to be able to keep with Krist's brother. But he caught himself thinking about him in very different ways; even the physical attraction he knew for the youngest since before has often eclipsed by the desire to know about his life or spend some time listening to that so musical voice.

Yes, because the boy's voice was beautiful, I knew this when I heard him humming while he performed the most diverse activities around him, like the restless kitten he was. And that was dangerous, much more complicated than just sexual desire.

The house was always filled with Krist's voice, little English passages of well-known songs, or small old Thai ballads that reminded Singto in some way of his parents' marriage routine. Krist's cheerful sound no longer left the eldest's mind. Sometimes the policeman even downloaded the songs and listened to them secretly, but not even in the original voices did those words and notes excite Singto as much as in the times he heard Krist sing.

_When a voice echoes in your mind, so perfect and disconcerting, how can you not seek it anymore? He would always be there to hear the other singing._


End file.
